The present invention relates to a terminal device.
In recent years, an information communication terminal device such as a tablet-type information communication terminal device or a smartphone (hereinafter referred to as “portable communication terminal device”) has been provided with various functions, enhanced in functions, and used widely, and has been increasingly used to play a game. Various portable terminal devices that can implement a game have been provided in addition to the portable communication terminal device.
Such a terminal device may be designed so that the user operates the terminal device using a controller (e.g., keyboard or numeric keypad), or may include a touch panel provided to a display screen, and may be designed so that the user operates the terminal device by touching the game display screen either indirectly (i.e., using a pointing device) or directly (hereinafter referred to as “touch operation”).
In recent years, various devices other than a terminal device such as a personal computer are provided with a user interface that allows the user to perform a touch operation on the display screen. Such a user interface has been used for a device that implements a game so as to complement or replace a known interface (e.g., keyboard or numeric keypad).
Such a terminal device may be designed to perform a process that moves an object based on (in response to) a touch operation. For example, a terminal device that is designed to perform a process that moves an object based on the moving amount of a touch position detected within a touch detection area (touch panel) provided on a display screen is known (see JP-A-2009-153681, for example).
The game device disclosed in JP-A-2009-153681 allows the user to input a touch operation (hereinafter referred to as “touch operation input”), and input a slide operation (hereinafter referred to as “slide operation input”) that directly follows the touch operation input to proceed with the game. However, the game device disclosed in JP-A-2009-153681 has a problem in that it is difficult for the user to perform a fine touch operation input and slide operation input, and an unintentional touch operation input or slide operation input performed by the user may be detected as the operation input.